Hyrule's End
by Furuba99SSBB
Summary: Ganondorf battles our three heroes--Link, Zelda, and Navi--who get a sudden sickness from strange black, spiked balls appearing everywhere! Will Ganondorf win? More importantly, will our three heroes survive even if they defeat the King of Darkness?


_Author's Note: I absolutely love Legend of Zelda, so this here is a rather short (considering how epic and long my stories usually are) piece of mine about the end of Hyrule. (You didn't know that? Look at the title! I mean, come on!) Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Zelda, Navi, or Ganondorf, nor any other characters in this story except for the unnamed, brown-haired Link of the future. I also do not own the Legend of Zelda series of adventures, mentioned or otherwise. Thank you for listening to this public service announcement._**

*

It was late at night in the Kokiri Forest. Link lay back on the forest's soft grass, watching the bright-blue fairy on his nose, and reminiscing about his previous experiences in saving the land of Hyrule and Princess Zelda.

"Let's see...there was A Link to the Past, the Four Swords Plus, the Ocarina of Time, the Wind Waker, the Phantom Hourglass, and many other adventures! We've been together for a while, haven't we, Navi? Though I'm getting older, I'm still ready to go!" he said, eyes shining as he tickled his fairy.

"But Ganondorf..." Navi trailed off when she saw Link's darkened face.

He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, Ganondorf just keeps getting resurrected by his evil minions, and he returns even stronger and faster than before! And I can't keep up with it. It's...I guess it's over for Hyrule. We can't live forever. Certainly not I. But if no one else can live forever...then that means Ganondorf eventually will not be able to be resurrected, and will fall! That gives me the courage to keep going and win against him, no matter what! So if it takes one more time...five more times...even _100_ more times...I don't care! I'll show him the power of a pure heart, and send him to his grave!" Link jumped up and unsheathed the Master Sword. Navi twirled around him, happily noting his determination.

Suddenly he started violently coughing. Dark storm clouds started rolling in, completely covering the sky; the wind raged and viciously nipped at Link and all the others in the forest; and everything grew deathly silent as the temperature steadily dropped. Navi desperately tried to help Link, doubled over on the ground from the pain, but she did not have healing powers. Looking around for the cause of Link's coughing fit, Navi noticed black, spiked balls appearing in the bushes, on the trees, in the air, and on the ground.

"N-Navi." Link's voice was hoarse as he weakly pulled himself up. He got no more than two inches off the ground when another fit forced him to collapse on the ground again.

"Link! Are you OK? My gosh, to think that Ganondorf's evil has spread this far! If this keeps going on...Princess Zelda!" Navi exclaimed, seeing the princess's graceful figure appear in front of them.

"Navi, thank you for calling me--I heard you in my dream and came at once. This new sickness that Link got has already spread throughout the rest of Hyrule; if we don't do something about it, everyone will be endangered and Ganondorf will take over Hyrule yet again! And we must not let that happen!"

"Princess…I didn't call you here," Navi replied.

"What? But then...who did?!" Zelda asked. "Could it have been Link?"

"Believe me, dear Princess, it was not him," a deep, dark voice answered. Everyone turned to see Ganondorf himself striding up to them, fully clad in his battle armor. He continued, "My dear boy, you do not look so well. What could possibly be the cause of that...?" His voice sounded gentle, but his eyes glared down at Link and his orange hair buzzed with electricity.

"What do you mean, asking what the cause of Link's sudden sickness is?! That's the work of your evil little minions!! How dare you do that to Link!" Zelda and Navi shouted in unison.

"Would you two also like to receive my wonderful gift?!" Ganondorf cackled, smirking as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, Zelda and Navi started coughing along with Link and fell to the Kokiri Forest floor beside him.

"Ganondorf," Link hoarsely whispered. "What...what are you doing...?"

"I'm taking over all of Hyrule, of course! Although I have never been able to do that just yet, because of you and your meddling little fairy here--" Ganondorf scowled down at the inseparable duo--"now I can finally accomplish my life-long dream and take over the world!! And this time..._no one will stop me!_"

Link pulled himself up, gripping his sword so tightly that it bit into his skin, causing the newly-formed wound to bleed. His eyes were shining and he stood tall and proud as he confronted Ganondorf: "I will _never_ let that happen."

"I, too, object to your idea, Sir Ganondorf," Zelda said, resting her hand on Link's shoulder.

Navi found her wings could work again from her determination to beat Ganondorf! She flew up to Link's belt, then started zooming all around him. When she came to a stop on his green, elfin hat, she announced, "And I stand by the two of you! Ganondorf, we will not allow you to take Hyrule this easily. To the death!"

"So, you think you can beat me, eh?! Bring it on!!" Ganondorf exclaimed, unsheathing his sword.

Suddenly, Zelda, Link, and Navi were overtaken by a violent coughing fit. Ganondorf seized his chance. Unleashing a blue ball of light at them, Ganondorf hit Zelda and froze her in a hardened ice crystal. Link jumped to his feet and slashed his sword right through Ganondorf. Then he quickly ran over to Zelda. Using his sword, he broke through the ice block piece by piece until Zelda could free herself.

"Link, drop the sword!!" Zelda and Navi exclaimed at the same time yet again.

Feeling the sword's sudden coldness, Link heeded their warning and dropped the Master Sword on the ground. The instant he let go of its handle, the whole sword turned into a block of ice.

"Weird...to think that even the Master Sword was overtaken by Ganondorf's evil magic," Link quietly said.

"Regeneration power_...COME NOW!!_" an all-too-familiar voice yelled.

Our three heroes turned to find Ganondorf reforming before their eyes!

"What the--? How the heck did you get reborn _this_ time, Ganondorf?!" Link shouted, his voice suddenly strong again.

"Well, you see," Ganondorf started, managing to kick Navi down to the ground, "before I came here to do the final, all-deciding battle against you idiots, I stored away a little Regenerating power in my Belt of Darkness. You, Link, cut right through my stomach. Therefore, my belt stayed intact, as well as the Regenerating power I stole from the Six Sages." Ganondorf rushed forward and grabbed Link's head, then slammed him down.

"Ugh..." Link rubbed his head, desparately trying to stay conscious.

"You will not harm anyone anymore, Sir Ganondorf!" Zelda cried, shielding Link with her body while sending forth a fireball that exploded when it touched Ganondorf's belt. The King of Darkness was sent flying out of the forest clearing. Zelda and Navi helped Link to his feet, then they all rushed towards the place where Ganondorf lay.

Link walked up to him. "Is he...dead?" Just then, Ganondorf grabbed Link by the throat!

Zelda and Navi fought with all their might to pry Ganondorf's iron-grip fingers off Link's throat, but Ganondorf simply shot them away using his purple Orb of Darkness.

"Urgh...Ganon...dorf...stop...it...!" Link was now gasping for air as Ganondorf's grip tightened.

"So, the Hero of Time finally falls," Ganondorf whispered. "He falls to the King of Darkness, whom he has beaten many times previously, and yet whom he cannot beat now. Goodbye..._little boy._"

"Ha-_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_" Link shouted, kicking Ganondorf away with a sudden burst of energy. He hated that insult--_little boy._ Ganondorf had used it countless times in the past, just before Link defeated him.

"I-I-I-I don't understand," Ganondorf chuckled nervously, glancing around him to see Zelda and Navi also closing in on him. "I never meant to, OK? Capturing Hyrule was not my original plan! I originally planned to just be a constant threat to your father, Princess--" Zelda looked away--"and be there in case anything went wrong."

Link grabbed his bow and arrow, then shot the ice crystal--some distance away--around the Master Sword. After retrieving it, the Hero of Time returned to the others. "That could _never_ have been possible," he whispered to Ganondorf, their faces two centimeters away from each other. "You _never_ would have been that complacent. I refuse to believe your last-minute excuse! Prepare to die...you evil, ungrateful, awful, terrible, monstrous, horrifying, destructive total idiot." Link raised his sword as Ganondorf cowered below him on the ground. Then the Master Sword was brought down with lightning speed on the King of Darkness's head, killing him instantly.

Unfortunately, our three heroes did not live in peace after that. Though the King of Darkness was dead, his forces were not. Our three heroes' sickness only grew worse as the number of black, spiked balls in the forest steadily increased. The trio stumbled back to the forest clearing. Link fell to his knees bringing the Master Sword up to the dead Great Deku Tree. He lay the sword down in front of the ancient bark, bowed as well as he could, being on his knees, then crawled over to Zelda and Niva.

"Is this...the end? For Hyrule?" Zelda asked.

"No! It can't be!" Navi weakly replied.

All three now lay down on their backs in the forest clearing, watching everything around them, everything they had held dear for so long, being destroyed.

Link held Zelda's hand in his own. "It _must_ be. Though Hyrule will meet its destruction when us three die--" everyone shuddered--"it will be reborn. Ganondorf, Shadow Link, the Temple Sages, the Great Deku Tree, the Master Sword, even us. We will be reborn with it...and live that next life to the fullest. I just know it."

At Link's words, all three saw a vision: a brown-haired teenage boy lying down in the same forest clearing as them, watching the green fairy on his nose.

*

**Link: **Whoa. Since when did I die?

**Me: **At the end of this story.

**Zelda: **Well, at least all three of us died together.

**Navi: **That's right, Princess! The best way to die is with your friends and family.

**Me: **So how'd you guys like it? Huh? Huh?

**Our Three Heroes: ***awkward silence*

* * *

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Even if it was a bit depressing. Still...this was for a contest on another writing site, so please don't blame me for the sadness!


End file.
